


Second Date

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, before the suffering game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically I took a second date scenario and with each of Kravitz's actions I rolled them on the d20 dice to see how he did on each one. I found the idea somewhere on Tumblr and I really wanna see other people do the same thing because this was super fun to do!





	Second Date

Another busy yet tiring day, the bounty hunter sat silently in the Astral Plane. Kravitz sighed,  
he still had paper work to work on after hunting down people to go to the other side. Picking up his quill he writes down what he needed on each sheet. A certain paper caught his eye he attempted to swoop it up into his palm but dropped it in the process. With an irritated groan he bent down to grab it. Now in his grasps he squinted his eyes at it and it was all blurry he was scoffed at the crude handwriting.

"Crude handwriting, from the Raven Queen?" He questioned aloud, that didn't seem right at all. Pinching his nose bridge in annoyance he noticed his glasses weren't there. Grabbing the glasses just on his desk in front of the stack of paper work he puts them on then sees the stone of far speech beside them. He never wore it to work it just seemed  
unprofessional since Taako gave them to him. Reaching out for the necklace as well he leaned to far falling on top his desk he knocked the stone off the table. 

"Shit!" He shouted and got up once again to grab it. "Stupid stone.." He muttered at it putting it around his neck.

"Kravitz?"

Kravitz jumps at the sudden voice from his necklace and falls back hitting his back on his work desk. He covered his mouth muffling some vulgar language then looked at the stone of far speech, easily recognizing the voice he laughed nervously. 

"Oh! Uh Taako! Hey um.." Kravitz stuttered awkwardly, he felt pretty bad that this has been the only time he has called since their date.

"Hey my man! Uhh..Should I ask what is going on? I hear a lot of fumbling happening there."

Kravitz looked behind him to see his papers everywhere, he sighed they must've fell when he crashed into the desk. He wasn't sure why he was being such a klutz right now but he couldn't let Taako know as such. 

"Haha, yeah that's just bad connection." He lies rubbing the back of his head, he has never felt more relieved to not be talking face to face at the moment. 

"Alright? Anyways why did you call me?"

Kravitz stiffened, shit he had to think of something quick or Taako is gonna think something is up. He coughed nervously as he tried to instantly think of a good excuse. "Yeah I just wanted to y'know uhmm..do the thing, you do with these stones?"

"So you just wanted to chat? That's cool and all handsome but I don't really.."

A part of him wanted to be glad Taako obviously wasn't in the mood for a call but he was already this far he couldn't just let it go ever since their first date Kravitz has wanted to talk to Taako just has been to nervous too he had to take the chance "N-No wait! I actually called you to ask you out..on another date?..Tonight?" Glancing back at his stack of paperwork he knew he shouldn't be going out on dates but he told himself he needs a break from working. 

"A date? Alright sure! Where should we meet up?"

Kravitz bit his bottom lip, he didn't think this through at all he has no clue what the places are around Taako's area. "It's...It's a surprise! Yep just wait there I'll be there soon!" He hung up way to fast for Taako to say goodbye which already started the night bad on his part. Kravitz didn't care about that though he needed to plan a date before it was to late.

After an hour of thinking on it he decided on a play. Not the most amazing date idea but he hoped it was still on the Top 5 greatest ideas. Opening the rift to Taako's room he turns his head to his paper work, as he was about to sigh at the sight of it his scythe is reeled back to far and clonks him on the eye. "Fuck!" He stumbled back a bit holding his eye, after a minute he shook it off he didn't bother inspecting it the play was in thirty minutes. Walking through the rift he steps into Taako's room finding Taako painting his nails on the couch. Hearing the footsteps Taako looks up and seeing Kravitz his mouth agape open, dropping his nail polish.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Taako shouted his eyes set on a certain part of his face, Kravitz felt his right eye realizing it feels sore. He grunted, it must've bruised when the scythe looking away he gave Taako a forced smile. "Oh this? I was hunting someone and well they were a fighter got to hit ol' Kravitz in the face but don't worry they are in the astral plane now." Kravitz lied, he seemed to say that more confidently then the rest of the stories he has told Taako today. Though seeing Taako closed his mouth it must've worked.

"Bad work day huh? You should've at least tried to fix the eye though." Taako said as he got up to get a closer look at his eye, it disgusted him a little to be so near it. He wanted to find the bounty who thought it would be real nice to mess up his beautiful face. 

"Anyway should he head out, the event starts in only a few minutes." Kravitz explained, Taako nodded and stepped back a bit so Kravitz could lead the way. Grabbing his scythe he ripped a portal to their destination. Kravitz held out his hand for Taako blushing a little, nervous on making the first move even if it was subtle. Taako smiled and took it washing all of Kravitz's fears away. Walking through they were outside a a building with loud music bursting from it. 

"Kravitz is our date at a club?" Taako asked a little taken back by the thought of that being their plan tonight. Taako loved clubs but it certainly wasn't where he wanted to go for a date. Kravitz looked up at the building and sighed face palming himself. "Careful my dude you don't wanna hurt your face anymore than you have." Taako quickly added seeing Kravitz face palm himself. Kravitz was unsure how to take that but a chuckle escaped his lips. 

"This isn't where I meant to go, ah hold on." Kravitz opened up another portal, walking through it he was in front of another building. Hearing a gasp from Taako it seemed he recognized it immediately.

"A theater?! Oh Kravitz what a wonderful idea!" Taako excitedly lead the way to the entrance stopping at the door he looked up at Kravitz. He looked at the person in the concession stand, she was an orc woman she seemed pretty agitated. Assuming it was a bad day at work he sympathized a bit, he has been there as well. 

"Two tickets to, Reaching For Love please?" Kravitz stuttered it felt much more embarrassing saying something so cheesy than reading about it.

"Mmm, someone is really trying to set the mood huh?" Taako teased hugging Kravitz's arm winking at him flirtatiously. Kravitz blushed a little more at the teasing but leaned into the touch. The orc woman looked up at them and shuffled under her counter and grabbed two tickets out for them handing it to the couple. Kravitz sighed in relief so far the actual date seemed to be working out for them. Finding the showing of their play they sat down, he was lucky to be able to find the perfect view of the play. "Hey handsome, I think we're here a little early you mind fetching us a snack?"

"Alright?" Kravitz got up and headed out the door finding the area where they sell such things. Rushing up to the counter he found two elves there slouching over, having a tired look in their eyes. "Yes I would like a, hmm." He eyed the sign hanging above them of the options he wasn't a picky person but Taako was a chef he has to be nitpicky on food. After pondering it he pointed to the sign. "Nachos please." The elves looked at him then got up to prepare the meal for him he was relived when it came rather quickly. Handing it to him he left back to the room, he was glad to easily find the seat he choose for him and Taako. "I brought food back."

Taako looked up who was sitting with his knees close he seemed to be finishing fine pointing his nails when he came back. He grinned at the news and leaned over to Kravitz's seat when he sat down. He didn't hesitate to grab a handful and stuff it in his mouth, Kravitz laughed at the cheese falling down his lips. "Thanks homie I have been so fucking hungry." He muffled while eating his nachos. Kravitz grabbed a chip and took a bite of it, the nachos were pretty good he didn't need to eat but it was still a good feeling to do it every now and then.

Suddenly the curtains raise and a man walks out to the mic stand and leans close to it. "Tonight we.." He was interrupted with a scream from Kravitz surprised by the booming noise throwing his bowl of nachos up. Chips and cheese landed all over them intense fear struck Kravitz to see Taako's tank top and skirt now covered in food. 

Taako stiffened seeing the mess all over them, seeing chips and cheese all over Kravitz's suit he covered his mouth to laugh. Kravitz grinned at his laugh and covered his mouth as well to laugh also. Taako smiled and grabbed a chip off his skirt and threw it at Kravitz sticking his tongue out at him. Kravitz laughed even harder and took two chips throwing it back at him, he has never felt to silly and childish as he did now but it felt great. Taako proceeded to take a handful and throw it back making them fall into a fit of giggles their moment halted when they felt everyone's glare at them. 

They both laughed nervously and leaned back into their seat, everyone turned away and the man continued his talk about the play. At this point Kravitz had stopped caring about what he was saying and seeing Taako's gaze only on Kravitz he figured Taako stopped caring too.

"This is only the beginning of their journey to eternal love." That was the last thing Kravitz heard when his attention was brought back to the stage with music playing. The play started with a woman sitting at a tree leaning against the trunk weeping into her hand. Taako also stared at the play while licking some of the cheese off his fingers. The woman got up and held her chest as she sung about how lonely she was. 

Kravitz was already feeling sad for the woman though glancing back at Taako he was rolling his eyes at her. He smiled a bit amused at his reaction, when he looked back up at the stage the scene changed to her going on a cruise he didn't pay close attention but he knew she was on there for something her father asked her to do. The scene changed again to her talking to several people on the ship. Taako yawned at it and glanced up at Kravitz before laying his head on his chest. Kravitz jumped at the sudden touch, he raised his hand up and shot up a spell at the stage. He was so into the play he completely forgot he was even on a date but seeing his spell land on the curtain he was snapped back into reality. That intense training of always being on attack mode really did more harm than good. The actors screamed at the fire running around on the stage, Kravitz covered his face groaning into his hands until he heard a cheer close to him.

"Hell yeah now this is exciting!" He heard Taako stand from his seat and shout. Kravitz blinked confused Taako must've not seen him accidentally shoot at the stage. Everyone turned at Taako's positive shout getting up to confront him. Kravitz panicked and gripped Taako's hand rushing out of the theater. While running he takes out his scythe and rips a portal for them to run into. In seconds they were back into Taako's room panting from all the running. 

"Geez, Taako I'm sorry for all of that." Kravitz frowned regaining his composure he looked away having his hands behind his back. "This date was an absolute disaster I don't know what's up with my luck today." The room was silent, it felt tense until Kravitz felt a small warm hand on his cheek. Taako looked at him with an unsure look, which was weird Kravitz expected him to be mad or happy but he couldn't tell. Kravitz realized Taako was looking at his swollen eye again and suddenly felt self conscious. "Taako?"

Taako jumped, he lost whatever his track of thought was right then. "Oh uh yeah! I was gonna kiss you but, that eye.." Kravitz flinched at the mention of his blackeye and turned his head away from him. "W-Wait! but Kravitz I really did have a fun time tonight so what if you took us to the wrong place, or threw nachos on me, or possibly just burnt down a theatre.." As Taako listed the events of tonight Kravitz began stepping back. "But even after that I still had fun!" Taako grabbed Kravitz's hands he leaned in before casting disguise on Kravitz eye to temporarily heal it. 

"Did you just?-" Kravits objected before Taako grabbed his shirt and yanked him over to his lips. Kravitz didn't see the use in trying to argue and kissed back wrapping his arms around Taako's waist. The kiss wasn't deep yet long, really long Kravitz was shoved back a bit so Taako could breath laughing a bit in between. 

"Give a man a minute to breath you tiger." He teased as he gave Kravitz a quick kiss on his cheek. "So? Maybe this time you wanna stay?" Taako asked smiling at him.  
"Yeah that sounds nice." Kravitz began then remembered all of the paper work he still had back in the astral plane. "But I still have a lot of work to do I'm afraid, how about next date?" Kravitz asked before he was interrupted once again. 

"S-Sure, just make sure its when your eye is fixed I just wasted a spell slot on you so I could kiss you." 

Kravitz sighed and chuckled a little, "Shallow huh? Yeah I'll make sure my eye is fixed by then so you can kiss me." He said as he opened up a portal back to the astral plane, "I guess this is goodbye I suppose." Kravitz said dishearteningly as he walked toward the portal, he turned around to see Taako give him a small wave. Kravitz waved back, he swore he saw a frown on Taako's face when he did before he walked through and shut the portal behind him. 

Walking into the astral plane he held his chest feeling the stone of far speech that was tucked into his suit. Taking it out he smiled wiping off the cheese that got onto it staring at it then looking at his desk beyond him. With a heavy sigh and a smiled he tapped onto the stone. 

"So..about that third date, can we make that tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I completely forgot that cheese doesn't exist. I don't really wanna edit it now to change that cause it's a whole scene so my excuse is that everyone knows what it is but Taako


End file.
